mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Mecha and Monsters from Wataru
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters from the Mashin Hero Wataru anime franchise. Shinbuki Hero Mashins Note: In season 2 Ryujinmaru, Senjinmaru, and Kujinmaru return redesigned from season 1 which are differentiated using the the word Shin (Shin Ryujinmaru, Shin Senjinmaru, and Shin Kujinmaru). Despite this their performance and weapons still remain consistent and as such they are not listed as separate entities. *Ryujinmaru **Ryuoumaru **Star Ryujinmaru **Ryuseimaru *'Senjinmaru': Powers include high jumping, a forked spear, and a pair of katanas stored on the back. Unlike most other mashins it possesses independent thought. **'Senoumaru': Powers include high jumping, a trident, and a pair of katanas stored on the back. It was a reconstruction of Senjinmaru until it reverted back into its original form in season 2. *'Kujinmaru': Powers include fast flight, ramming capabiliries, and an energy cannon on each wing called the Sonic Cannons. It was later used by Ryujinmaru to Metamorphize with him, allowing him to turn into Ryuoumaru until the events of season 2. **'Kuoumaru': Powers include fast flight, ramming capabiliries, and an energy cannon on each wing called the Sonic Cannons. It is a mashin based on Kujinmaru with higher performance capabilities. *'Genjinmaru': Powers include flight, a blade hidden in each foot, a ninjato, and a five pointed giant throwing star on the back. It served as an occasional ally for the heroes for the first half of the series. **'Genoumaru': Powers include flight, a blade hidden in each foot, a ninjato, and a four pointed giant throwing star on the back. It was a reconstruction of Genjinmaru. *'Jyakomaru': Powers include a tiger form, flight, hand fire balls called the Tiger Beam Attack, a broadsword called the Tiger Sword, sword cyclone called the Tiger Sword Storm, foot claws, a left wrist shield, and Tiger Missiles from the mouth. **'Shin Jyakoumaru': Powers include a tiger form, flight, the Tiger Sword which could emit a yellow energy beam, and Tiger Missiles from the mouth. It was a reconstruction of Jyakomaru that only appeared in season 2 and took a silver color scheme. *'Gekijinmaru': It appeared only in season 2. Powers include flight, a trident called the Raging Wave Spear, a pair of claws on each wrist, the Strike Ring stored on the back, and torso fire balls called the Priest Angle. Soukaizan Mashins First Tier *'Battle Gorilla 1': Appears in episode 1. Powers include a falcata with a spiked handle, a forehead gun, and high jumping. *'Battle Gorilla 2': Appears in episode 2. Powers include a head revolver that fires super bullets and high jumping. *'Helicopter': Appears in episode 3. Powers include flight, a javelin, a chin shuriken gatling gun, a double barreled cannon hidden in the cockpit, and a Death Rotor on the top. Was mass produced in episode 21 which reappeared in Super Robot Wars X. *'Gepparn': Appears in episode 4. Powers include a pair of machine guns for arms, a pair of machine gun turrets on each side of its head, and base missiles. Was mass produced in episode 17 which reappeared in Super Robot Wars X. *'Second Gun': Appears in episode 5. Powers include flight, a 6-barreled gatling gun for the right hand, and a missile pod on the each wing. Reappears in Super Robot Wars X. Second Tier *'Franken 1': Appears in episode 6. Powers include a wrench and a skull-like bow gun. *'Moonwolf': Appears in episode 7. Powers include a pair of knives, controlling animals, and high jumping. *'Dracross': Appears in episode 8. Powers include a compact form, a jawed tongue, and blade resistant armor. *'Franken 2:' Appears in episode 9. Powers include mirror detection, a cordless screwdriver, and a skull homing bow gun. *'Skelbat': Appears in episodes 9 and 10. Powers include flight, explosive mouth arrow, a spiked staff that fires lasers, mouth gusts, a buzzard tongue, a detachable lower half armed with two dragon heads, reformation, eye missiles, and a sword. Reappears in Super Robot Wars X. Third Tier *'Budo Master': Appears in episode 11. Powers include burrowing, a katana, and high jumping. *'Fire Pack': Appears in episode 12. Powers include a hockey stick, a round shield on the left wrist that launches pucks and has a rotor blade, and ice skates. *'Magma Gong': Appears in episode 13. Powers include a bottle opener, two vulcan guns on the scalp, high jumping, and a spike. *'Tacklemet': Appear in episode 14. Powers include high jumping, headbutting, and football bombs. *'King Heracross': Appears in episodes 14, 15, 16, and 18. Powers include a high resistance to fire, high jumping, a right wrist shield with a blade, back claws, and mouth flames called the Kiss Fire. Reappears in Super Robot Wars X. Fourth Tier *'Mutron': Appears in episodes 15 and 16. Powers include foot jets, three 6-tube missile launchers in each shoulder, wrist sickle blades, and turning into a blue ball of light. *'Gigan 1': Appears in episode 17. Powers include a mace that fires rockets, an electric tail, and extendable second jaws in the mouth. Reappears in Super Robot Wars X. *'Nautilus': Appears in episode 19. Powers include burrowing, a rapier that fires missiles from the hilt, mouth flames, and energy restraints from the head horn. *'Gigan 2': Appears in episodes 19 and 20. Powers include teleportation, flight, a mace that fires missiles, and mouth capture bubbles. *'Alien': Appears in episodes 19 and 20. Powers include missiles, a right hip laser gun, and combining with Gigan 2. *'Gattaida': Appears in episodes 16, 20, 41, and 42. Powers include dividing into three mashins, a halberd with a trident on the butt, two guns in each upper arm, extendable fists, spiked knuckles, and shoulder spike electric bolts. Fifth Tier *'Burukki 1': Appears in episode 21. Powers include a bulldozer blade and a head claw. Was mass produced in episodes 26 and 27. *'Burukki 2': Appears in episode 22. Powers include levitation, a bulldozer blade, a head wrecking ball, a machine gun in each arm, and mouth flames. *'Gitchirago': Appears in episode 23. Powers include acid from the hull, robot flies that emit smoke and electricity, shark mouth whirlpools and missiles, high jumping, and a rear double barreled laser cannon. *'Hangurion': Appears in episode 24. Powers include speed, exhaust that causes people to run, a pick ax attached to a chained claw, and head missiles. *'Iron Drill': Appears in episode 25. Powers include dividing into two machines, a left arm drill, a pair of head wrecking balls, and electric shocks. *'Konbos': Appears in episodes 26 and 27. Powers include a laser guided rifle, a 20-tube missile pod on the back, and flight. Reappears in Super Robot Wars X. Sixth Tier *'Elephantom 1': Appears in episode 28. Powers include a double sided club and two rocket launchers in the torso. *'Hellinger 1': Appears in episode 29. Powers include a bladed boomerang, a left wrist shield, a falcata, burrowing, and extendable hair for constriction. *'Elephantom 2:' Appears in episode 30. Powers include levitation, a cannon in each leg, lightning absorption, and splitting into two smaller mashins that fire electric bolts from the head horns. *'Ghoston': Appears in episode 30. Powers include shurikens, four laser guns in the pelvis, reinforced teeth, a whip-like tail, mouth missiles and flames, growth by electricity absorption, and a right arm cannon. *'Elephantom 3': Appears in episode 31. Powers include a double sided club armed with a 7-tube missile launcher, dividing into two smaller mashins, flight, an electric field that emits an electric vortex, and leg cannons. *'Hellinger 2': Appears in episode 32. Powers include a bladed boomerang, a left wrist shield, reinforced fangs, extendable hair for constriction, and summoning lightning to make its shield magnetic. Reappears in Super Robot Wars X. Devil's Gate *'Sado Gun': Appears in episode 33. Powers include a pair of machine guns in the left wrist, flight, and shoulder missiles. *'Skel Devil': Appears in episode 34. Powers include flight, a scythe, energy balls from the wings, splitting into two smaller mashins, talons, and body energy bolts. *'Erigan': Appears in episode 35. Powers include a large pair of nunchucks, electric claws for the hands and tail, and a snake for a tongue. *'Super Konbos': Appears in episode 36. Powers include leg wheels, three energy cannons on each shoulder, a submachine gun, flight, and four missile tubes in the back. Seventh Tier *'Twin Kamen': Appears in episodes 38, 39, and 40. Powers include flight, a scythe, eye lasers, a head snake that fires energy pyramids, a right wrist knife, a sarcophagus filled of weapons including a device that launches four restraining tomahawks called the Boomerang Tomahawk, a left wrist, a wrist rapid fire rocket launcher, roller skates, and a right wrist double barreled laser gun, a left wrist drill called the Drill Cutter, and a fire breathing mummy with extendable arms stored in the head. *'Kaiser Heracross': Appears in episode 38. Powers include flight, a right wrist shield with a blade in it, and a left wrist drill missile. *'Fire Jack': Appears in episode 39. Powers include flight, a lance with winged blades, and a left wrist shield that fires homing pucks. *'Dongoro': Appears in episodes 38 through 42. Powers include flight, a forked kanabo, pelvis mouth missiles, a torso heat beam called the Dongoro Beam, a sword stored on the left hip, and electric forehead horn bolts. Reappears in Super Robot Wars X. Seikaizan Mashins Note: Episode count is based on the second season. First Tier *'Vikingaru': Appears in episode 1. Powers include flight,dual shoulder cannons that fires cannon balls, electric nets, and homing bullets. *'Cow Mashin': Appears in episode 2. Powers include cheese production from the mouth and flight. *'Da Vinca': Appears in episode 2. Powers include a torso energy beam, a paint brush staff with a blade in the butt that emits camouflage paint, and flight. *'Wakkerun': Appears in episode 3. Powers include an ax, wall missiles from the drawbridge-like torso, twin torso cannons, energy beams from the tower-like shoulders, twin back rockets, and a head missile. *'Morgan': Appears in episode 4. Powers include a rapier, twin bull horns, high jumping, an extendable electric tail, a 7-tube beef bullet pod from the back, and an ox tongue missile. *'Venus Knight': Appears in episode 5. Powers include a sword, arm and shoulder missiles, and flight. *'Sasori Knight': Appears in episodes 5 and 6. Powers include flight, a lance that fires energy beams and twelve machine guns, a tiny horse for flying, and a tail with a pincer claw. Second Tier *'Nyorocobra': Appears in episode 7. Powers include back boosters for speed and high jumping, a spear, and a pair of venomous cobras in the back. *'Gamero': Appears in episode 8. Powers include tongue missiles, a bladed boomerang on a wire on the left wrist called the Boomerang Cutter, a trident, and camouflage. *'Tarban': Appears in episode 9. Powers include mouth coins on strings, a diamond shield, a left hand claw that launches a drill on a copper rope, and golden card missiles from the abdomen. *'Death Marinba': Appears in episode 10. Powers include a spear, high jumping, and left hand electric shocks. *'King Commander': Appears in episodes 10 and 11. Powers include machine guns on the knees and shoulders, twin submachine guns, flight, and a bull form that launches drill missiles from the mouth. Third Tier *'Rondoradora': Appears in episode 12. Powers include a constricting ponytail, high jumping, a baseball bat, baseballs from the abdomen, and baseball bat missiles from each side of the head. *'Ninjamaru': Powers include speed, a ninjato, a javelin, and a dart cannon. *'Pochi': Powers include speed, weapon storage on the back, flight, and baseballs. *'Karigawa': Appears in episode 13. Powers include mouth missiles, flight, a bladed staff, forehead electric lasers, a head lamp that throws low explosives, and can reform the body from only the head. *'Pandawn': Appears in episode 14. Powers include flight, a pair of extendable claws in each hand, a knockout ray from the torso sphere, and summoning wool around the body. *'Silver Power': Appears in episode 15. Powers include a rake and a launchable left arm on a wire that emits electric shocks. *'Stenkaku': Appears in episode 16. Powers include shoulder missiles, a pair of scimitars, and restricting black fog from the mouth. Space World *'Scorpion Night': Appears in episode 17. Powers include flight, super speed, a lance-like ax, and energy balls from the extendable pincer tail. *'Star Vader': Appears in episodes 17 and 21. Powers include flight, super speed, a right shoulder cannon, a beam saber, and pectoral fire balls called the Breast Beam.* *'Astro Jetter': Appears in episodes 17, 20, and 21. Powers include flight, super speed, a left arm shield, a right shoulder missile launcher that resembles a crossbow, combining the shield and missile launcher into a small jet, a rope made of electricity, and a machine gun. *'Galaxy Commander': Appears in episode 18. Powers include summoning four remote controlled toy jets, body beam cannons, flight, umbrella missiles from the right foot, and a gas missile on the back that creates fog. *'Death Crusher': Appears in episode 19. Powers include flight, a right hand claw, a claw hidden in the abdomen, turning the left hand into a circular saw, and summoning mechanic tools from the back. *'Robot Soldier': Appears in episodes 20 and 21. Powers include flight, a sword, and a rocket launcher shield. Fourth Tier *'Box Boxer': Appears in episode 22. Powers include swimming, fists on jet rockets, flight, a mouth drill, and an extendable tail with a claw at the end. *'Notre Damus': Appears in episode 23. Powers include flight, a lance, a left wrist shield, an energy barrier, launching eggs from the rear that contain coming missiles, and a machine gun in each hip. *'Kamokamonda': Appears in episode 24. Powers include teleportation, fruit missiles from the mouth, high jumping, a bladed tail, a strong bill, and energy bolts from the back. *'Armchula': Appears in episode 25. Powers include swimming, a trident, a bladed whale fluke, back spike missiles, and pressurized water from the scalp. *'Dol Dragon': Appears in episodes 26 and 27. Powers include mouth missiles, regeneration, a pair of combinable wakizashis that teleports back after being thrown called Dragon Swords, a wired clawed crest on the torso, a miniature version in the abdomen that can fire eye lasers, and launchable arms called the Jet Claws. Not to be confused with the villain of the same name from Beast God Liger. *'Kokuryukaku': Appears in episodes 26, 27, 28, 39, 42, 44, and 45. Powers include flight, black energy beams from the hands, a red forehead beam that creates a Dark Zone upon acquiring the Black Ball, torso missiles, spawning clones, and separating into small humanoid, bird, and scorpion mashins Fifth Tier *'Borobasha': Appears in episode 29. Powers include a horse pulled wagon with a cannon in the rear, launchable spikes from the scalp, an energy beam from the horse mouth, a plane mode for the wagon armed with sharp wings and homing cluster missiles, and a revolver. *'Gold Titan': Appears in episode 30. Powers include flight, a shovel, a pick ax, gold armor, and bright flashes called the Gold Flash. *'Spurades': Appears in episode 31. Powers include extendable clawed fingers, a launchable hat with rotating blades that act like a circular saw, energy surges, and a chainsaw stored in the torso. *'Enjinmaru': Appears in episode 32 and 36. Powers include a naginata, a 4-tube missile launcher on the right wrist, a scimitar, and a Dowarudar disguise. *'Black Crow': Appears in episode 37. Powers include summoning fast robotic birds called night crows from the sides of the torso, razor sharp wings, a beak flamethrower, and flight. *'Great Carmeon': Appears in episode 38. Powers include twin tusks on the left shoulder shield, flight, launchable tires with spikes, a car mode, a red energy field, and a submachine gun. Sixth Tier *'Death Andes': Appears in episode 40. Powers include dividing into rocks, a car form, flight, a tomahawk, and extendable arms. *'Jasenkaku': Appears in episodes 41 and 44. Powers include flight, a sword stored in each wrist, and a launchable back propeller that emits electric shocks. *'Black Satan': Appears in episode 43. Powers include flight, Black Satan Missiles from the torso mouth, a freezing beam from the forehead sapphire of the torso head, body lasers in a technique called the Satan Fire, and using the jaws on the torso head as a clamp. Not to be confused with the monster from Ultraman Ace or the villainous organization from Kamen Rider Stronger of the same name. Underworld Forces Doakuder and Dowaruder *'Doakuder': The body of Dowaruder, can respawn indefinitely over the course of months, but it is said it can become invincible if her absorbs Wataru's soul. Powers include summoning lightning, throwing a magic spear tat can turn into energy and then metal, an energy sword that spawns a sphered energy barrier that fires lasers, levitation, palm energy beams, teleportation, telekinesis, mirages of himself, invisibility, thick armor, and psychic finger lasers. Upon revival in season 2 he is grown to giant size but does not use his powers aside from his sword. *'Dowaruder': The spirit of Doakuder which emits an evil influence and powers of the Underworld across whatever region he occupies. It is mistaken to by Doakuder's brother until the final episode of season 2. Powers include corrupting influence levitation, spawning magic items such as the Underworld Arrow, and body shockwaves. *'Dark Dragon': Also called Ankokuryu. It was originally the guardian of Seikaizan as Star Dragon until Doakuder corrupted it and used the dragon as his most powerful weapon to conquer Soukaizan. It was revived in season 2 thanks to its ribcage surviving its destruction in season 1. Powers include a giant skull form that can fire eye energy bolts, sharp talons, flight, mouth flames, and reinforced teeth. It was eventually restored to its original self by the combined courage of Wataru, Toraoh, and Umihiko, upon which it sealed Dowaruder with a lightning bolt. Mashinzan Invaders *'Oni Benki': Powers include twin katanas, flight, borrowing Jigoku Ashura's weapons, and combining to form Gattai Mashin. *'Jigoku Ashira': Powers include eye lasers, six arms, a bow gun, a chained mace, a broadsword, a kama, a trident, a saw, flight, and combining to form Gattai Mashin. *'Gattai Mashin': Only known power is retracting its eight hands to fire green electric lasers. Enrao's Forces *'Underworld Demon': Gargoyle-like demons that serve as enrao's henchmen. Unlike other grunts they possess no known offensive capabilities, only flight. *'Kouki': Enrao's enforcer and bug-like bodyguard. Powers include strength, a falcata stored in the back of the neck, a dragonfly form, pincer claws in each shoulder, and high jumping. *'Enrao': The ruler of the Underworld, implied to have more authority than Doakuder. Powers include teleportation and a saber that can fire electric balls. Category:Articles that require expansion